hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 89
The thirty-seventh episode of Hetalia: World Series (eighty-ninth overall) was broadcast on December 3, 2010. It adapts from The Yoke of the Tartars and the continuation of Punchline to use when you can't come up with one from the third published volume. Plot Summary We again learn how to properly use punchlines with the help of England and Russia. Then we visit the time where Lithuania first met Russia. Italy is used as an example for the third punchline involving the time where he told a desert woman he had to "rescue brawny Germany" and got falcon punched. The Greek army is apparently a herd of cute cats. Punchline to use when you can't come up with one (part 2) We learn how to effectively use punchlines thanks to a few clips featuring England trying to get revenge on Russia and failing. The Yoke of the Tartars It's snowing when Lithuania and his dog are walking across a bridge. Lithuania tells his dog that in the southern countries, flowers bloom all year round. In the distance Lithuania sees Russia, who says "G-Good day" and Lithuania's dog starts barking. Russia is standing in the cold with tattered clothing and a tattered scarf with a hidden smile. The barking goes unnoticed when Lithuania warns Russia that he'll freeze if he just stands there. Russia interrupts him by saying that Lithuania's dog is cute, which causes Lithuania to notice the dog's barking. Lithuania apologizes for his dog acting that way all of a sudden, saying that usually he's such a good and quiet dog. He calms his dog down and asks Russia if he's a country just like him. Russia responds by saying that he is like Lithuania although, living under Tartar's rule is difficult for him. He hopes of becoming a big country one day and tells Lithuania that when that day comes, they will be friends. Lithuania is confused on why Russia wants to be friends later rather than right now, and suggests they just become friends now. Russia interrupts him by saying he lacks power. Up close his hands have red bruises from his country's hardships. He promises to himself that he'll work hard now, so he can have power later. Russia gives Lithuania a good bye and runs off in the opposite direction. Lithuania asks himself who that was, since at that time Lithuania didn't know he had just met Russia. Punchline to use when you can't come up with one (part 3) At this point even the narrator is fed up with these punchline segments. Italy is used as an example for the third punchline involving the time where he flirted with a desert woman and said he had to "rescue brawny Germany" and got falcon punched by Germany himself. Russia is then seen eating which causes Lithuania to warn Russia it's not good to eat "the punchline". Russia responds by saying he didn't know he was eating the punchline. Post-credits teaser : Punchline to use when you can't come up with one (part 4) The show ends with a herd of cats running toward a group of men. The men yell that it's Greece and the Greek army. They also yell that there's no hope of them winning. Character Appearances *England/UK *Russia (as a child and adult) *Lithuania (as a child and adult) *Italy *Germany (non-speaking cameo) *'Desert Woman' *'Men' *'Greek Army (cats)' Voice Cast *Narrators: Atsushi Kousaka, Yuki Kaida *England/UK: Noriaki Sugiyama *Russia: Yasuhiro Takato *Lithuania: Ken Takeuchi *Italy: Daisuke Namikawa *Desert woman: Aki Kanada *Men: Jun Konno, Kokoro Tanaka, Akira Sasanuma English Dub Cast *Narrator: Jamie Marchi *England/UK: Scott Freeman *Russia: Jerry Jewell *Lithuania: Josh Grelle *Italy: Todd Haberkorn Trivia *The ending sequence for this episode features a group shot of the Allies along with a close-up shot of America. *During the 'Yoke of the Tatars' segment, Lithuania is shown at the begining walking down a bridge, with his dog. The bridge leads down, like a boardwalk, to a castle. The Castle apears very similar to the real castle in Trakai, Lithuania. *Near the end, the short segment of where Lithuania warns russia to not eat the punchline, Russia is actually eating something that looks like french fries, but of course isn't. Whatever he was eating looks similar to a popular Russian sweet- Chak-chak. Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes Category:Templates